Left behind
by chesney
Summary: set during The girl in the fireplace, Roses feelings after the doctor left her. might follow it up with more chapters.


**disclaimer;** i don't own doctor who all i own is this piece of cheese...mmm...cheese

left behind

This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to leave her. He was meant to protect her. But now he was gone, he was with someone else, protecting someone else. It wasn't supposed to be like this, with her left behind, forgotten, lost.

She couldn't move, couldn't speak. All she could think was how much she needed him, wanted him. They were meant to do so much. he had showed her so much, but she knew so little. A single tear clung to the curve of her cheek, but to her it felt like a million. A million tears, and it still wasn't enough. She had seen him cry before, she had even cryed with him, because he understood. She thought he loved her, but now, here she was crying for him, crying alone.

"what do we do rose? What if he can't get back?" Mickey asked, touching her shoulder. No. she didn't want him near her, not Mickey. Mickey the idiot. Ricky boy.

" Don't touch me, you don't understand" she spun round pushing his hand away, "he said he'd be there for me, now he's found somebody else. Gone just like Jack,just like dad" She stood in front of him, tears tumbling freely from her eyes that were so deep and full of sorrow. "Why has he done this" she whispered, her words barely audible now, "My Doctor". With that she turned and ran, back to the TARDIS. Back to her home.

She knew the way without really knowing where she was going, in her mind she knew where she wanted to go and she trusted her feet to take her there. As she drew closer to his room she remembered him. It was getting stronger, she didn't even have to be near him to feel him, there like he always was, the comfort in her pain, it was as if he had never let go of her hand since the first time she placed it in his. He had helped her see that there was so much more, and that she could be so much more. He made her feel like she could make a difference. Then he had left her. Taking part of her with him.

He had changed her so much since that night they met, when he took her hand and told her to run, and she had. He helped her in so many ways he didn't even know, he fixed her broken smile. Before him, it was an empty gesture, a ghost of what it was to become. It was special now, and it was because of him. Lifting her her hand from where it lay by her side she reached out and touched the door, gently caressing the wooden frame of it and letting her fingers wander over the intricate patterns and details. They looked like symbols, words of some tongue, they were alien to her but somehow she knew, she understood.

Taking the the handle in her right hand she pushed it down and stepped inside. It was just like her room, but with emerald green sheets and a chest stood at the foot of the bed. The chest was beautifully patterned and she knew this was where it would be, kneeling down infront of it she gently lifted the lid. Folded neatly on top of all the other outfits in there was the jacket, the old leather jacket he used to wear, when he had big ears. She remembered them now, oh how she would long to touch them and whisper into them that she loved him. He was gone now, her old Doctor. Her best friend. Would he have left her too? all alone and so afraid. she wanted him back, her Doctor. but they had both left her, the old him and the new him. Gone.

She buried her face in the old leather, breathing him in, finding hope. standing up draping the jacket over her arm, she left his room and made the way to her own. opening the familiar door she stepped inside and closed it behind her. she held the jacket to her face a last time before hanging it on the back of the door next to Jack's captain hat. reaching for the chain that hung around her neck, she found the TARDIS key at the end. She found it glowing slighty warm, he was still alive he was safe. She smiled that special smile that was only for him. Silently making her way back to him. She felt whole again, she felt protected.

/hokay so i am pretty new to this, and i just had to write this after seeing the girl in the fireplace...


End file.
